


冬蔷薇

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 因为藤丸立香许了愿，恩奇都变成了super little cute version而银白小铃铛一样的幼恩，其实是个超级熊孩子
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 18





	冬蔷薇

*  
罗曼往咖啡杯里丢下第四块方糖，表情沉痛得仿佛是在给自己投毒。达芬奇轻快地哼着歌，把甜点塔搁在圆桌中央，她是工房里唯一心情愉悦的成年人。  
“事已至此，吉尔伽美王也不愿意施以援手吗……”罗曼殷殷地望着藤丸立香，后者像冲上沙滩的鱼一样无力地开合着嘴唇，发出一串麻木的冷笑。  
“国王大人啊……他连房门都没开，在视频通讯里事不关己高高挂起的模样，说着’那家伙根本没有孩提时代，本王怎么可能知道。虽然本性混沌，但是稍加引导也并非难事……’”  
罗曼的眼神随着她的转述明亮起来。  
“’所以杂种，不要用这种微末小事来骚扰本王。自己捅的篓子自己滚回去解决吧……’”  
希望像事后烟一样被掐死了。  
“诶呀呀，立香，别泄气。至少现在发生的事连我这样的天才都觉得不可思议呢！没想到恩奇都真的可以模仿圣杯的机能，简直和我一样万能嘛。”  
端庄的英灵颇为慈爱地转向工房中间特意辟出的儿童活动区。你没看错，天才英灵正是模仿连锁快餐店里铺着海绵拼接地毯、有充满糖果色彩球的方池和小型滑梯的儿童活动区，在自己的工房内临时，或者说十万火急地搭载了类似的活动区，设置灵子结界，然后投放了数名幼年体型的从者。  
而在杰克、童谣和板着脸的安徒生中间，坐着一个三岁大的恩奇都。幼化的从者有玩偶般细小的四肢，植物幼芽似的小脖子，还有和躯体相比格外大的脑袋，蓬松松的头发宛如一朵倒扣的淡绿花苞。过长的小袍子遮住了脚尖和指尖。小恩奇都垂下手臂走路时，就像一朵雪白的小铃铛在地上平移。  
“真可爱呀。”玛修的表情简直像平底锅里慢慢融化的棉花糖。  
“什么，这么快就倒戈了吗玛修？快回忆起他趁我睡觉的时候干了什么啊！”  
“那些涂鸦是很难看，但前辈已经洗掉了……而且不是前辈自己用掉三道令咒，许愿让恩奇都先生变成幼年的状态吗？”  
在昨天的大晦日晚会上，喝到半夜疯起来的凯尔特战士们灌醉了御主，随后她（失了智）冲到恩奇都房里，大喊“吉尔伽美什王都有童年，你连童年都没怎么行！”，三道令咒齐发命令恩奇都模拟许愿机，洋洋得意道：“体验一下童年吧，恩奇都！”  
第二天中午，她在玛修的协力下搓掉一层皮才洗脱小恩奇都的涂鸦。  
“......和吉尔伽美什王相反，长大后完全不让人操心，变小了却是魔王呢。诶呀，哪里会有这么可爱的魔王，是天使，一定是天使吧？来带我走的天使……”  
短短半天，小恩奇都像泥石流一样洗劫了住在B层和C层的从者。除开伊修塔尔，他都对其他从者的房间只是由衷而单纯地好奇，像浣熊一样闯进去一番捣乱、瞬间把敏捷参数上调到A逃之夭夭。是的，只有在活动室看到金星女神时——  
“诶？诶诶诶？？这小鬼的感觉，是那个讨厌的恩奇都对吧？怎么、怎么可能有灵基相同的幼年体，这家伙明明一开始就是完全体了啊？呀啊啊啊——你是小老鼠吗？！别、别在我身上钻来钻去啊讨厌鬼！！......咦，突然逃走了……咦？那是我的王冠啊！……”  
卷款逃跑的小恩奇都在同阶级的成年从者们中间左冲右突，如入无人之境。幸好他窜进浴室，在毛茸茸的热气里遇见了从修炼场回来沐浴的吉尔君。年幼的英雄王在热水里翘着脚，差一点滑进罗马浴池。他惊愕地打量过于幼小的挚友，弄清了来龙去脉后反倒兴致盎然起来：“还是第一次见到你这个模样呢。不愧是恩奇都，只靠那点魔力也能成为相当优秀的愿望机。光喝下返老还童药可不会变得如此幼小呢。靠近些，我要仔细看看你。年长的我一定在为了放不下架子偷偷嫉妒吧。”  
尾随进来的从者们目瞪口呆地望着温顺的小强盗，后者脖子上套着抢来的光辉大王冠，有些蹒跚地跑过滑不溜秋生着一层凝露的水鸭色地砖，跳到小国王胸前把大大的战利品戴在他头上。这时从者们才意识到，神造兵器现在多么幼小——幼年的英雄王能两手抱起他。一回神，他们再次大跌眼镜——这个温柔无害的英雄王已经说着“好久没有和你共浴，有点怀念呢”，熟练地，注意是熟练地脱下恩奇都的罩袍塞进虚空浮现的流金圆涡，然后从中拉出了游泳圈把他的小小宝物放进去。被夹着咯吱窝提起来的恩奇都像一串摇响的银铃不停迸出笑声。  
“呼唤我的名字吧，请你呼唤我吧......虽然你用无数音调呼唤过这个名字，但未来的我永远不会得到这样稚嫩的呼唤声吧。约好了，即使遇到年长的我也不能这样叫他哦。”

*  
“我说，caster的我，乌鲁克有童婚传统吗？”  
“……不敢说没有。”

*  
“多亏了吉尔君的协助，我们才能这样困住他呢。”藤丸立香感激不已地总结。“不过这孩子相当不爱说话呐，要不是在浴室里亲耳听见他熟稔地念出吉尔君的名字，我还以为他不会说话。”  
“这是因为年幼的恩奇都依旧是神造兵器的缘故。这样的他生来只为规劝那位王，依旧具备完整的知性和心智活动的功能，是决不会错过吉尔伽美什王的。只不过因为小立香的愿望，各方面水准被降格到了人类三四岁的程度。幼童比起用语言交流，更喜欢通过感官随心所欲地了结世界吧？”达芬奇娓娓说道。  
“前辈，我有个提议。不如由我带他们去堆雪人吧。”  
“玛修，虽然我知道你憋着这句话憋了一个下午了，但是，咳咳，作为你的主治医生，我必须对你的健康负责。”  
于是，玛修只得遗憾地委托有许多弟弟妹妹的玛尔达带小从者们（包括安徒生）去堆雪人了。

*  
“Master，这是某种新式催稿的手段吗？”  
“如果安徒生老师同意写《小美人鱼2.0》，现在就可以回房间哦。”

*  
他在寝殿里偷看了一天一夜。用宝库里无名的魔法道具，用天生的千里眼。  
新生的恩奇都依旧拥有破格的气息感知技能。而没有这项技能的自己也在他灵基变化的同时有所感应。  
恩奇都没有所谓的幼年，这点他在相识之日就看透了。年少轻狂，他时常叫恩奇都变成自己的模样或是其他样子捉弄别人取乐，但一次也没想过，恩奇都可以变得那么幼小——而且这一回不仅身体变小了，连精神也被压制到极其年幼的状态。  
Master那个杂种，许愿的时候脑袋里塞得都是发酸的麦酒吗？若不是小小的恩奇都娇柔可爱，他一定要将肆意玩弄王之宝重的不肖之徒处以极刑……嘛，那个大杂种会战战兢兢、毕恭毕敬地讨饶，还算一种新鲜的消遣......  
不好，走神之际，恩奇都已经钻出仪式散发的强光。像一朵刚刚从蓓蕾中绽开的小花，他用天真无邪的视线触摸着房间里的一切。这样的目光曾经也落在，正确地说是聚集在吉尔伽美什身上。  
不出所料，恩奇都首先跑到盆栽旁边抚摸夜晚湿润的叶片，刨了会儿根部的泥土，然后爬到她身上，用黑乎乎的脏手揪了两下靠门干呕的杂种披散的头发，犀利地按了按对方鼓起的胸前，低头和自己的小胸膛比较一番，接着就被神志不清的杂种摘了下去，放在门外的走廊里。  
这一放，恩奇都立刻转向空荡荡的天花板，视线隔着数重钢筋夹层和来来去去的人影，像一块磁铁似地，准确地吸住水镜另一头的吉尔伽美什。  
玩脱了。  
成为贤王之后，全知的吉尔伽美什几乎快忘记这种心脏被蛰一口的悸动。即使在第七特异点见到那个后继机体，他的心只是像过于疲倦的水面，泛起几道涟漪。或许因为现在看他的人真正是世间唯一的恩奇都，或许因为他天真懵懂的注视仿佛昨日重现，那一下悸动如同暴雨前突兀的第一滴雨，随后他的心就像雨水倾泻一样狂跳起来。  
去把门打开，让他进来。贤王的心如此低诉。  
没有恩奇都的世界毫无意义。他在热爱人群的同时，冷酷地标定了他们的价值。那确是唯一的，可是在手中朽烂又如何呢？他的目光遥远地射向前方，和人类的结局消弭在虚无之中。一切都是徒劳。神罚兑现后，这个的念头像深渊倒悬在头顶，黑洞洞地捂着他的灵魂，只要略一软弱，那些黑暗的美梦就会淹没他、带走他。  
唯独恩奇都的生命，唯独他的陨落不能落得一场空无。  
——那就这么办吧。  
统治国家，培育文明。神罚得公平地摊在两人身上，如果恩奇都失去了活下去的机会，那就让他献出活着时的自由。恩奇都身死魂灭，他要后世万亿铭记这个存在；吉尔伽美什侥幸苟活，但活下来被传颂的将是行使王律的机械。  
这就是贤王这个存在的前提。所以......所以决不可开门。  
黑暗中，水镜上环绕着萤火虫般以太光点。无需使用千里眼，无需借助道具，吉尔伽美什的双眼也能在合金移门后勾勒出那个幼小的影子。  
他正在打量陌生房间，解析陌生的气息，也许连自身都无法理解根深蒂固的冲动。尽管如此，他再一次在理解一切之前率先来到了吉尔伽美什面前。哪怕这一切毫无意义。  
猩红的眸子疼痛地收缩着，被紧紧关在薄薄的眼睑后。  
这里已经没有暴君，这里已经没有需要约束的对象。只有一个众人称颂的囚犯，他紧闭在你的存在中，却被勒令不得触碰。

他听见隔壁的门移开了。是安徒生去活动室倒咖啡。他经过恩奇都，稍作停留。他们用吉尔伽美什捕捉不到的声音交谈了几句，双双离开了。

不在了。  
落地窗外的风雪日以继夜地嘶吼着。房间里安静极了。  
黑暗中，他听见了雪落的声音。

*  
晚饭前，藤丸立香又陷入了狂暴。因为小恩奇都在雪地上掏出了一大把圣晶石，使劲撒了起来。

*  
无论何时，恩奇都都近乎直觉地深知如何取悦王。  
靠在落地窗前的长榻上，吉尔伽美什支着腮，千里眼将雪地上小鹿般的身影尽收眼底。大杂种敢怒不敢言，追在他身后，狼狈地像捡食的流浪狗一样拾起雪地上的结晶。  
恩奇都回头看了她一眼，抬起头再一次准确无误地和他四目相接。浅绿的头发在雪风中朝上飞，活像刚从雪下钻出来的嫩芽。他太过娇小，一停下就差点被风吹得滚起来，一边踉跄，一边朝贤王遥遥地露出微笑。  
吉尔伽美什从容的呼吸不禁呛了一口。他眨了一下眼睛，好像有雪花飞进去似的。

*  
晚饭后，藤丸立香终于松了口气。因为莎士比亚和安徒生自告奋勇，要给小恩奇都念故事听。而达芬奇刚刚通知了她，恩奇都的状况不会保持太久。最迟明天中午便会恢复原样。

*  
吉尔伽美什一打开移门，一个小雪人就出现在他眼前。  
圆滚滚的脑袋和肚皮，头顶盖着一片盆栽叶，脖子上串着杂种的宝贝晶石，面前有一块寒酸的小黑板，上面爬着一行跌跌撞撞的粉笔字：  
“我可以......对你做，春天……对樱桃树做的事吗？——恩奇都”  
你现在只比蛋糕复杂一点的小脑瓜真的知道那是什么事吗？  
贤王抱着手臂，努力地捋平往上翘的嘴角。  
不，不对，比起这个，是谁瞒着他教给恩奇都这种东西！  
他的神情一瞬间变得像条即将发起攻击的蛇，让角落里依靠大作家的附魔技能窝藏的两人抖索起来。他们交换了一下眼神：没露馅，还没露馅。

“这种话，本应由本王对你说啊……”  
周围没有旁人，面前的雪人也没有从者的气息。贤王嘟哝着，用那只不带铠甲的手扶正歪掉的叶片，弯下腰迅速吻了雪人的面颊一下，自言自语道，“学会了没有啊……迟钝的家伙。”  
让他措手不及的是，雪人突然开始飞快地融化。  
雪化水淅淅沥沥的小手伸到目瞪口呆的贤王脚边，泛起灵子特有的荧光。那个细雪和嫩芽做成的精灵站在雪水中间张着小嘴，湿淋淋的目光像抽条的细枝一下一下拱着王的胸口。然后他在面前的移门合拢前窜进去抱住了贤王震惊的脑袋，往那象牙色的面颊上响亮地亲了一口。

*  
“吉尔，现在你可以继续哟....做春天对樱桃树做的事情。”

*  
大晦日的下午，藤丸立香和恩奇都聊起了他的过去。  
“嘛，虽然你自己选择了转变。但前一刻连自我都很模糊，下一秒突然在荒野上醒来，没有成长的过程......除了她以外一个熟人、一段回忆都没有......简直像是被上天抛弃了一样，就如我在乌鲁克遇见的王所言，“天之遗孤”。但是你不曾迷惘；可是连迷惘和犹豫的机会都没有，好像更加……”  
毫无征兆地，金绿的从者露出了春日清晨般的笑容：“谢谢你，master。这就是共情呐，无论经历几次都那么不可思议。但请务必别为我的经历难过，因为......是了呢……因为那是这身躯记录过的一切奇迹的开始啊。”  
“我马上意识到自己应该做什么，马上就启程去见他。”  
藤丸立香头一次从英灵温和的话语中听出清晰的情绪，缱绻却不自知，像潮水无意中轻拍着海岸。  
“一分钟、一秒钟也没有浪费……太好了，真是太好了。”


End file.
